


ProVision L-3

by MorganeUK



Series: Songs title as inspiration... [28]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Impossible, Mycroft Being Mycroft, Not Beta Read, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sherlock just want to go somewhere, airport security, sherlock cant follow rules
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 03:13:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14583702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: Sherlock. Airport security check. Nothing more to say :-)





	ProVision L-3

"Sir!" The agent was looking at Sherlock with a stern look. "You must remove your coat!" Lost in his thoughts, the oblivious detective starts walking thru the security gate. "SIR! STOP RIGHT NOW!" A heavy hand suddenly brought him back to reality. 

Frowning, Sherlock asks "What do you want?" 

Sighing slowly like a man who's seen it all, the agent repeats more slowly.  "You must remove your coat, scarf, shoes, belt and anything in your pocket. And we need to see your bag also, you can't just barge inside an airport." 

Laughing merrily as if it was a joke, Sherlock raises his shoulder dismissively and start walking again until another voice, with a bit more authority in the tone, asks with a less sympathetic tone. "Sir, if you are not getting back behind that line on the floor, we will have to call security and arrest you for..."

"Ok, ok... God that's silly." With precaution, he removes his scarf and coat and put it in a tray. Then, with everyone in line getting restless, he carefully places his bag in another tray. Stalling, he starts a little power play with the agent.  _No way I am removing my belt in front of American tourists and French businessman._

"Sir, empty your pocket and remove your belt." After a pause of few seconds, he adds "Please." Rolling his eyes theatrically while doing what he was told, Sherlock was finally ready to go thru security... And the body scanner. "Go inside, sir, and raise your hands."

"I'm not going in that thing..." 

"You have to. Or you are not getting on a plane." Focussing on reading the label on the machine.  _P_ _roVision_ _, I should check that, it can be useful in some case instead of a regular radiography..._  He didn't realize that more agents were discreetly pooling in the zone around the security check lines. The agent near him retreats to leave the place to the airport and homeland security. "Sir, I strongly suggest that you go through the machine. If you can't for a health reason, one of our agents can check you manually." Shuddering at the idea of being patted by an unknown man, he finally walks into the machine at everyone satisfaction.  

Until it starts beeping. 

Many agents were unable to muffle a grown... "Do you have anything in your pockets?"

"I am not stupid, you asked me 2 minutes ago to remove everything from my pockets! A 3-years-old child can understand that instruction! Do you really think that..." 

"Sir! I am not accusing you of anything. Please stay calm."

"I AM CALM!" _I need a gun! Or John! Or John with his gun! Right now!_

"If...  _As_  your pockets are empty, is there anything medically or else that can cause you to beep."

"Maybe. I have a little metal plate in my forearm." Thinking over, he adds "And few screws in my tibia." Getting out of the damn machine when the agent motioned him to do so, they pulled him on the side.

"We are going to check you manually, Sir, as your surgery are misleading the reading." The agent turns to his boss, pleading for help for the ordeal! But Sherlock, who looks at the time left before his flight, became strangely pliant. Once it's done, without any more problem, he simply waits for his stuff completely bemused about why every other passenger were looking at him angrily.

_What's taking them so long... It's unbelievable..._  When he saw the agent in charge of scanning the 'stuff' pointing things on her screen to her supervisor and MP.  _God... What's now. If you can't have few tools and 3 or 4 small bottles of acid!_ As two policeman heavily armed appears in his peripheral vision, Sherlock jumps for his phone- which has already been scanned thank God! - and press a short-cut key. 

Taking their guns in hand, the policemen screamed "Put that phone down! NOW!"

_Come on... I learned my lesson... Get up and reply to the phone! Ah finally!_ "Brother's mine? So nice of you to call. How are you?" 

"Cut the crap Mycroft, I will do that little mission of yours but you will never ever submit me to a commercial flight!" Sherlock says rapidly.

"Of course, a pleasure to do business with you Sherlock. Give me a minute or two..."  Then he hangs up.

3 minutes later, the detective was on his way to a nearby military airfield.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration: ProVision L-3 / Against Me!
> 
> ProVision is that shower like thing we are going thru when we are trying to get to our flight lol


End file.
